Mukisa Toronko
Mukisa is a student attending Akademi High School, he is a 2nd year student. Mukisa is a joyful and sarcastic person, he's a Coward but mostly hangs out with the Social Butterflies. Personality Mukisa is a very joyful person, he lacks the sense of fear or personality. For almost any situation, he has a happy comment to make, he always thinks he's going to die in tragic situations such as bleeding, getting stabbed, etc. He likes the feeling of the 50's, he sometimes likes to talk fancy. His jokes are plain bad, so bad everybody just ignores them, but Mukisa doesn't care, he likes to be happy and hates school because it ruins his creativity. He likes to make friends with other people, so he hangs out with the Social Butterflies even though he's a Coward. He is commonly known to the school as the Smiley Bitch, but they mean it as a joke and Mukisa likes that name. Mukisa does suspect some people are yanderes such as Aoba Muro and Ayano Aishi. He can also be a sarcastic jerk when he's annoyed, he'll just smile at the annoying person and say "Hey, can you lower your levels of annoyance?They're getting pretty high." Backstory Mukisa had an average childhood, though his parents went in debt, Mukisa didn't care about his parents' situation. Mukisa spent most of his time outside enjoying the weather or inside drawing horrible family pictures, he had a normal attitude, he got mad, he got sad, all the normal emotions, until the time his mother went to substitute for his class in 3rd grade, Mukisa hated it, but Mukisa didn't want to let his mother down, so he smiled the whole time, after that his facial expression couldn't change nor his emotion (well he could get mad and everything but no one could tell), he's always happy and smiling, even when he's mad. Quotes/Reactions "Why can't this school be as normal as other ones?" Mukisa noticing Yandere-chan take pantie-shots, "You know, there's always another way around!" Mukisa overreacting over bleeding. "Hey Aoba, so um, what would you do, if I were to tell you I had a crush on Soko Tora *Chuckle*" Mukisa questioning Aoba Muro. "Hey, Soko, i-i need to tell you something it-" Mukisa trying to tell Soko about Aoba until getting interrupted by Aoba. "I'm glad you're not stabbing me with that :)" If he sees you wielding a weapon. "Atleast that's not me, i-i'm greatful i'm not dead :)" If he sees a dead corpse. "I'll pretend i never saw that and tell nobody! Bye! :)" If he witnisses you murdering someone. "Thanks! I appreciate you complimenting me!" If complimented. "Thanks, it lifts me up, but, i need to go and do some buisness" If complimented too much. "Oh, finally someone to do it for me, it's my moms birthday tomorrow, and I forgot to get her a gift, she won't let me borrow her money, I can't cook, I tried asking other people but they refused, can you make me some cupcakes or somethin? Please?" When asked about his task. "That's fantastic, thank you so much I'll pay you, I promise!" When accepting his task. "No, ok, that's fine i'll ask someone else, h-have a good day!" When declining his task. "That's wonderful news! I won't have to worry anymore! Thanks so much!" When completing his task you gain his trust allowing you to manipulate him into doing things.. Trivia *Knows that Aoba is a yandere. *This OC is based on a dream I had Relationships Canon Relationships Yandere-chan: Mukisa suspects yandere-chan is a yandere. Fanon Relationships ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): idk Aoba Muro: Knows Aoba is a yandere, thus he wants to tell Soko Tora (Aoba's crush) that Aoba is a yandere Kyouko Miyako: They're friends and talk to each other after school or sometimes at lunch or maybe at the mall because they see each other almost everywhere and live in the same neighborhood t they're not best friends nor do they like each other. Luis: Mukisa's German exhange student. Mukisa is currently hosting him for 2 weeks in order to earn a trip to Germany. Akira Kobayashi: They are currently friends and hang out with each other after school or during the weekend. Since Akira is sometimes spotted giving treats to Mukisa, most people confuse them as a couple. Gallery Category:Coward Category:2nd Years Category:Akademi High School Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Heterosexual